Cocinera por amor
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Ranma por fin consigue confesar sus sentimientos a Akane pero no todo sale tan bien como él esperaba. Ahora, la pareja deberá luchar contra los malentendidos, las constantes interrupciones y un obstáculo más: la distancia.
1. Capítulo I

Aquel día, como tanto otros, Ryoga entró hecho una furia en el Dojo de los Tendo y no se detuvo hasta encontrar al muchacho de la coleta y enfrentarle.

-¿Ahora qué cojones le has hecho, idiota? No para de llorarle a _Pe-chan _sobre tu insensibilidad culinaria. ¿Tan difícil te resultaba cerrar los ojos y tragar con una sonrisa un plato cocinado con amor, por muy quemada que estuviera la salsa?

-No es eso lo que ocurrió -constestó Ranma con una extraña mirada de melancolía, nunca antes esbozada en público-. Esta vez su plato estaba delicioso.

Ryoga se quedó anclado en su sitio sin saber bien qué hacer. La opción acostumbrada: atacarle, no encajaba del todo bien con el estado de ánimo de su contricante ni con sus palabras. ¿Delicioso un plato de Akane? ¿Desde cuándo era capaz Ranma de pronunciar una frase así? Quizá, para variar, tendría que intentar comprender a su amigo. Olvidar por un momento que eran rivales por el amor de Akane y centrarse en la otra realidad: en que Ranma, en el fondo, era su único compañero de aventuras. Generoso para no delatarle frente a Akane y paciente para aceptar todos sus desafios sin aburrirse por el invariable resultado final.

-¡Pues no para de llorar! -insistió Ryoga-. Ni siquiera te dice "baka" o te recrimina cosas. Tan solo deja escapar una lágrima tras otra. Esta vez le has lastimado en serio. ¿Y aseguras que no es tu culpa?

Ranma volvió a mirar a Ryoga sin mucha convicción, como si toda la sangre de sus venas se hubiese licuado en una pasta acuosa.

-No. Esta vez hice todo lo posible para dejarle en claro mis sentimientos.

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

-Lo mismo que viene ocurriendo desde que le conocí. Interrupciones, malentendidos, enemigos nuevos que salen de la nada. Solo que esta vez fue peor. Como si le hubiese venido la regla a la diosa que se ensaña en separarnos. Siempre sospeché que existía y ahora creo que, por fin, he comprobado su existencia.

Ryoga observó a su amigo desvariar sobre el destino y enemigos invisibles en silencio. A menudo él también solía achacar a la maldad de seres sobrenaturales sus continuos despistes. Solo que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejársela pasar tan fácil. Había herido a su amada.

-Te escudas en la fatalidad para no asumir tus errores. Al final Akane se hartará de ti.

-O de ti, Pe-chan -le respondió Ranma y le propinó un golpe en el paraguas-escudo. Ya se le veía más animado así que Ryoga no se lo pensó dos veces y le respondió un ataque con otro. La batalla duró un poco más que de costumbre -una media hora- hasta que por fin el joven despistado dio a torcer su brazo y ambos cayeron extenuados.

-Hoy te ha costado más. Demasiado lento para lo que sueles ser. ¿En qué pensabas?

Ranma respondió con presteza y decisión.

-¡En ella!

Cuando Ryoga oyó aquella respuesta, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Ranma confesando sus sentimientos? ¿De verdad? ¡Imposible! Y sin embargo, había oído muy bien: "pensaba en ella". A lo mejor no le había mentido antes, después de todo; así que decidió preguntarle sobre el episodio.

-Has dicho que os atacó un enemigo nuevo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

-Un ogro.

-¿Otra vez? Solo a vosotros os pasan estas cosas tan seguido.

-Pues sí. Este en particular era fuertísimo. Tanto que me venció de buenas a primeras con una especie de hechizo que me capturó dentro de una botella así de pequeña -hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar-. Solo retiraría el sello que me apresaba, si mi prometida le preparaba el plato más sabroso de la historia. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Te parece normal que aparezca un monstruo que exija eso, siendo justamente la cocina el punto débil de Akane? Está claro que todo mi sufirmiento viene de la mentalidad de una loca amargada, incapaz de verme feliz.

-No sé si será normal o no. Pero entiendo perfectamente la reacción de Akane. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuál de tus prometidas la humilló, salvándote en su lugar? ¿Ukyo? ¿O tal vez Kasumi?

-Para ser sinceros, todos los platos, incluído el de Akane, estaban más que bien. Especialmente el de Nabiki, que se las había arreglado para engatuzar a un gran chef internacional. Todo empezó a torcerse cuando el ogro se enteró de mi especial situación. Miraba a una y otra prometida sin entender, hasta que confundido y vacilante, me dijo: "¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay tantos platos? ¿Cuál de todas estas es tu verdadera prometida?"

Ryoga pegó un puñetazo sobre el suelo, liberando de su tallo a más de un panadero de los que rodeaban a ambos muchachos.

-¡Si serás cabrón! Eso no se hace. Por muy en juego que estuviera tu vida, ¿cómo te atreviste a mencionar a otra como tu "verdadera prometida" frente a Akane? ¿Es que no la quieres ni un poquito? ¿Te imaginas siquiera lo que debió de esforzarse para preparar una cena "perfecta"?

-Claro que la quiero. Por eso dije la verdad. Que era ella y solo ella mi prometida. Que no sabía cocinar pero que la quería igual. Y allí mismo le enumeré al estúpido ogro todas y cada una de sus virtudes.

Entonces Ranma cerró los ojos y recordó aquel momento con intensa emoción. La caverna en la que le habían retenido estaba repleta de estalactitas y pasadizos oscuros. En el fondo de uno de ellos, se encontraba el trono del Ogro Yusuf-Den-Parim; sobre este, el monstruo que le había secuestrado y él mismo dentro de una pequeña botellita. También recordó la expresión de turbación de Akane cuando le escuchó relatar las razones por las que la quería. La desazón de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi. El júbilo de Genma y del padre de Akane. El fin de los malentendidos. De las idas y vueltas. El principio de una nueva vida, repleta de nuevas experiencias.

Yusuf-Den-Parim se levantó y se acercó hasta una enorme mesa alargada que contenía el plato de cada una de las aspirantes al corazón de Ranma.

-¿Es esta sopa tuya, jovencita?

Akane entrecruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Me la tomaré toda y luego, si no me satisface, me merendaré a tu prometido. ¿Lo entiendes, jovencita? De ti depende la vida de tu amado.

A continuación, el enorme Ogro cogió un gran cucharón que le alcanzó Nabiki y comenzó a desgustar el plato.

-¡Puajjjjj! -escupió buena parte de su contenido al suelo- ¡Está asqueroso! ¡Repugnante! Muchacha, no pensaba hacerlo de verdad pero con esto has cavado la tumba de tu prometido. Ahora no tengo más remedio que quitarme el mal sabor de boca, degustando la carne fresca de un humano.

-Un momento, ilustre Yusuf-Den-Parim -le interrumpió Nabiki-. Si mal no recuerdo, ha prometido beberse la sopa "entera" antes de darnos la prueba por perdida. Me temo que tendrá que elegir. O libera a Ranma o se termina la sopa.

-¿Estás loca, niña insolente? ¿No ves que es nauseabunda?

-Sí, lo veo. Pero no he sido yo quien puso las reglas del juego.

El monstruo exhaló un largo suspiró y retiró el sello de la botella.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, jovencita. ¡Por ahora!

Y desapareció por unos pasajes aún más oscuros que los anteriores, dando arcadas.

Ranma se acercó hasta su prometida e intentó agradecerle el gesto pero la otra ya lloraba a lágrima viva.

-¡Baka! ¡Más que Baka! ¡Imbécil! ¡Por eso me has elegido! ¡Porque sabías que mi plato era el peor de todos! Te lo tenías todo muy bien planeado. Por un momento me creí tus mentiras…

-Yo…yo… -tartamudeó Ranma-. Yo dije la verdad. Te amo.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Mentiroso! A partir de hoy puedes irte con quien quieras. Ya no eres mi prometido.

Fin del Capítulo I


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

¡Ya no eres mi prometido!

Aquella frase revoloteaba una y mil veces por la cabeza de Akane y la perseguía a donde fuera. El Dojo, el instituto, por la calle y hasta en sueños. Lo había dado todo por Ranma pero el muy estúpido se burlaba de ella y sus sentimientos sin siquiera vacilar. Pero sobre todo no valoraba sus esfuerzos. Cuando el ogro planteó el desafío, Ukyo y Shampoo sonrieron -las muy cerdas-; era su oportunidad para arrebatarle a Ranma. Su seguridad les importaba un comino. Solo ganar. Ella, en cambio, lo hizo todo por él. Incluso aprender a cocinar bien. Si las otras dos tuvieron sus platos listos en un santiamén, ella se pasó en vela los cinco días de plazo, intentando una y mil recetas, hasta hallar una que supiera suficientemente bien. Ni había dormido en esas ciento veinte horas seguidas ni lo había deseado. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa: en librar a Ranma del peligro. Su plato, quizá no fuera el mejor pero rebozaba sacrifico y amor. El de las otras estúpidas, tan solo soberbia y falsedad.

Durante la misma mañana del desafío vinieron a visitarle Shampo, Ukyo y hasta Kodachi Todas falsamente preocupadas por la salud de su prometido.

-¡Pero qué cara llevas, Akane! -exclamó Ukyo al verle-. Imagino que no duermes bien por el miedo. No te preocupes con esta tarta, Ranma quedara libre seguro.

Y otro tanto le dijeron las otras dos cuando llegaron. A menudo le miraban con desdén o se reían entre ellas.

-¿De qué os alegráis tanto, si se puede saber? ¿Tan egoistas sóis que preferís poner en peligro a Ranma con tal de sacar ventaja en nuestra estúpida confrontación? ¿No entedéis que si perdemos, morirá y ya no será de nadie?

_Pues eso mismo_ -pensaron las tres-. _Si no es mío que no sea de nadie_. Así de mezquinas eran frente Akane, aunque luego se hicieran las dulces en presencia de Ranma.

Y el muy cerdo de Ranma, prefería llenarse el buche y hacerse el tonto antes que abrir los ojos ante esa evidencia. Akane podía aceptar que no la quisiera a ella, incluso anular el compromiso si hacía falta pero jamás de los jamases permitiría que terminara con alguna de esas tres.

Y mientras Akane pensaba en todas estas cosas no se levantaba de su futón. A su lado, infinitas pelotillas de papel, mudas testigas de su llanto, aguardaban a que Kasumi las recogiera. Al rato, efectivamente, pasó la hermana mayor por su cuarto y comenzó a limpiar.

-Déjalo, hermana. Cuando me levante ya lo haré yo.

Kasumi le sonrió con su típica dulzura y le contestó:

-Mejor que lo haga ahora. Me parece que pronto tendrás visitas.

A Akane le latió el corazón con fuerza. Como fuera el idiota de Ranma para medio disculparse, machacando su autoestima con frases sobre su falta de talento para las labores femeninas, le partiría en dos con su mazo.

-Akane, Akane -susurraron desde la ventana-. Por favor, escucha.

-¡Vete!

-¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? Ahora no hay ni ogros, ni rivales, ni distracciones. Solo tú y yo. No tenemos excusas para no entendernos. Es una oportunidad única en la vida y no pienso dejarla pasar.

Akane se volteó, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le decía más de cuatro palabras juntas sin pronunciar su inseparable muletilla: "marimacho".

-¿Qué quieres?

-Prueba esto, por favor.

Akane miró a su prometido con desconfianza. Llevaba entre las manos una diminuta cuchara de plata.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú solo pruébalo, por favor. Sé que es difícil pero confía en mí.

Akane se acercó hasta Ranma hasta quedar casi frente a frente, ambos en cuclillas y a solas. Despegó sus labios con timidez y finalmente se bebió el contenido de la cucharilla. ¡Era su caldo!

-¿A que está bueno?

-No… no lo entiendo…-titubeó Akane.

-Ahora lo entederás. Pruébalo otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión utiliza este cucharón, el que Nabiki le ofreció al ogro.

Akane volvió a despegar sus labios, ya completamente entregada a la lógica de su prometido. Él la miraba por vez primera con amor y calma. Sin celos, miedos ni indecisiones.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si usas el cucharón sabe fatal. Nabiki nos ha engañado a todos para salvarme a su manera. Imagino que nunca pensó que iba a lastimarte así.

-¿Pe…pero cómo lo has descubierto?

-Fue fácil. Era un plato que habías preparado para mí. ¿Cómo podía irme de la gruta sin probarlo antes?

-¿El ogro dijo que era espantoso y aún así lo has probado?

-Yo creo en ti. Y solo en ti. Da igual lo que digan los demás. Y menos aún, lo que diga un monstruo.

-¿Así que da igual lo que diga yo? -exclamó Yusuf-Den-Parim que lo había oído todo desde la ventana-. Pues yo digo que me habéis engañado y que por tanto, ya no tengo por qué respetar tu vida, muchacho.

Dichas estas palabras, el ogro pronunció las palabras mágicas y volvió a atrapar a Ranma en la botellita.

Fin del Capítulo II


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Al principio Akane no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tan solo se le puso todo oscuro, paso previo a desmayarse. Luego, justo antes de que el ogro se llevara a Ranma para siempre, alcanzó a articular un ruego.

-Por favor, no te lo lleves.

-Me has engañado, muchacha. ¡Y eso que yo venía a disculparme! ¡Qué tonto que soy!

-¿A disculparte?

-Pues sí; en realidad nunca tuve la intención de haceros daño. Solamente tenía hambre y me inventé una historia para conseguir un buen postre. ¿Sabes? Hace más de cien años que solo me alimento de lagartijas y otros bichos. Aunque al final, salió todo mal, no tenía derecho a descargar mi frustración sobre ti.

Akane intentó ocultar su desconcierto y se acercó al monstruo. Razonaba con cierta madurez después de todo.

-Das a entender con tus palabras que no eres tan malo pero al mismo tiempo te lo llevas. Hazme el favor de aclararte.

-Me habéis engañando. Sé perfectamente que en el mundo de los humanos mentir es normal. Pero en el mio no. Tenemos un estricto código moral. A este me lo quedo yo hasta que se repare el daño.

_¿Hasta que se repare el daño?_ -pensó Akane. La verdad es que no veía a Nabiki aceptando su error ni mucho menos pidiendo disculpas. Tampoco se imaginaba a Shampoo y compañía ayudándole ahora que Ranma se había confesado. Para bien o para mal, se había quedado sola.

_Mejor así_ -volvió a decirse Akane para sus adentros-. _Mañana salvaré a Ranma como yo realmente sé; con los puños_.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, la gruta ya no estaba en su sitio. Akane buscó y rebuscó por los alrededores, imaginando que había perdido el rumbo o que algún derrumbe había tapado la entrada. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que algo mágico había ocurrido. Las huellas de ella y de sus amigos todavía mostraban el sitio por el que habían ingresado días atrás. Solo que en este caso, se detenían abruptamente sobre un precipicio profundo y no, frente a una cueva.

-Yusuf-Den-Parim, déjame entrar, por favor.

La tierra entera tembló suavemente dejando salir una pequeña exhalación de vapor por un pequeña grieta. Y aquel silbido, similar al que produce un hervidor, pronto se articuló de una forma menos aguda y más reconocible: "No".

-Por favor -imploró Akane-. Te lo ruego.

-No -volvió a silbar el vapor que se despedía por la grieta.

-Por favor -repitió por tercera vez la chica.

Solo entonces, la voz de Yusuf-Den-Parim se oyó desde otro sitio, justo por detrás de Akane.

-Magnifico, muchacha. Eres la primera humana en cien años que rompe el hechizo. Solo hacía falta pedirlo de forma educada tres veces. Fácil, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, ¡cuánto os cuesta a los humanos comportaros con humildad! Más de mil idiotas me visitan a la semana desde siempre y nada; solo les escucho: "Ábrete, Sésamo" o todo tipo de insultos hacia mi persona. Y los que lo intentan con educación a la primera, ya en la segunda o tercera ocasión muestran su verdadera naturaleza, dando golpes al aire o ladrando su decepción.

-Los humanos pueden cambiar si les das una oportunidad. Incluso Ranma ha cambiado.

-No, muchacha. A veces lo parece porque se desvanencen temporalmente las circunstancias que les empujan a ser malos. Pero ten por seguro, que todos, actuan de la misma manera cuando se ven otra vez entre la espada y la pared.

A Akane le parecieron aquellas palabras de desconfianza un tanto rimbombantes. Como si se tratara de una simple coraza que le servía de excusa para ser injusto. Aún así, intentó seguirle el juego.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, devuélveme a mi prometido.

-No es tan fácil, muchacha. No se ha reparado el daño.

-En tal caso, Yusuf-Den-Parim. Yo también tengo una afrenta que reparar. Esta vez voy a salvar a Ranma usando mis verdaderas cualidades. Lo que vengo practicando desde que nací: las artes marciales.

-¿Has visto, humana? Incluso tú, utilizas la fuerza a la primera contrariedad.

-No me has entendido, Yusuf-Den-Parim. Las artes marciales son para defensa. No pienso hacerte daño. Solo tengo una cosa en mi cabeza: ¡Coger a mi novio con todas mis fuerzas!

Akane se precipitó, entonces, sobre el ogro utilizando todas y cada una de las técnicas que había aprendido en el Dojo Tendo. Cada tanto le daba la impresión de que podría vencerle fácilmente si dirigía sus ataques a un punto vital de su contrincante en lugar de solamente intentar recuperar la botellita. Pero no lo haría. Había prometido vencerle sin causarle daño.

Al rato, Yusuf-Den-Parim se sintió acorralado o simplemente perdió la paciencia y pronunció un nuevo encantamiento.

-Vuelve cuando hayas entrenado más. Dibu-dibu-du.

A Akane le rodeó, entonces, una especie de nube mágica que le teletransportó hasta el Dojo.

Al día siguiente y durante los próximos treinta días se repitió la escena de forma idéntica. Ausencia de entrada; ruego por triplicado de Akane; moralizaciones sobre la maldad de los humanos por parte de Yusuf-Den-Parim y finalmente el duelo singular.

Al atardecer del día treinta y uno, el pie de Akane por fin consiguió rozar la botellita y esta cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Akane se echó sobre su prometido envuelta en una ardiente pasión. Por fin podría darle el beso que el ogro había interrumpido ya hacía un mes.

-Gracias, marimacho. Ya pensaba que me quedaría a vivir allí por siempre.

A Akane le sorprendió un poco escuchar aquella muletilla de nuevo en boca de Ranma pero no le molestó. Tan solo quería llevárselo bien lejos antes de que al ogro se le ocurriera tomar venganza.

-Vamos, Ranma.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre, marimacho?

La risa de Yusuf-Den-Parim resonó por toda la cueva. ¿Qué piensas ahora de los humanos Akane? ¡Qué fácil que lo olvidan todo!

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Es muy sencillo. La botellita que has destrozado era mágica. Pasar un día allí equivale a un mes entero en el mundo de los humanos pero hacia atrás. La primera vez que le liberasteis, su cuerpo y mente retrocedió cinco meses pues había pasado cinco días de encierro. En ese entonces nadie lo notó porque el Ranma que encerré y el de cinco meses atrás eran prácticamente idénticos. Pero ahora, ya no recuerda haberse confesado, sencillamente porque para él, no ha ocurrido. Te digo más. Han pasado treinta días. Es decir, dos años y medio. Él no te conoce, nunca ha ingresado en el Dojo Tendo ni luchado por ti… Lo que queda de él, es el Ranma de hace casi tres años. Más inmaduro y torpe que nunca.

Akane sonrió como nunca.

-¿De qué te ries, tonta humana? ¿No lo entiendes? Le has perdido. Ahora tendrás que volver a empezar.

-Me rio de esto, Yusuf-Den-Parim -dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a un charco de agua y salpicaba a Ranma-. Hace dos años y medio todavía no había ido a Jusenkyo.

-Bueno, supongo que es un efecto colateral no deseado: le he curado de su maldición. Aún así, tú pierdes. No puedes estar contenta.

-Mi felicidad da igual. Solo me importa la suya.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de sus últimas palabras, más allá de que las sentía con todo su corazón, porque le invadió en seguida un escalofrío horrible, un presentimiento de que las cosas ya nunca serían como antes. Se giró hacia la posición de Ranma para explicarle las cosas pero ya no pudo hacerlo. El muchacho simplemente se había marchado.

Fin del Capítulo III


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Yusuf-Den-Parim vio cómo se alejaba Akane con una mueca de satisfacción en la boca. La jugada le había salido razonablemente bien. Todos y cada uno de los pasos previstos se habían cumplido sin que ninguno de los jóvenes notara cómo les manipulaba.

-¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir con esto, Yusuf-chan? -preguntó una sombra que se escondía sobre un pedestal.

-Por siempre, Cologne. Por siempre.

-¿No te aburres? Cada vez que parece que dan un paso adelante, tú les obligas a dar dos para atrás. Al principio me parecía bien pues aumentaban las chances de mi Shampoo. Pero ahora…está claro que jamás permitirás que resuelvan su tensión amorosa para bien o para mal. ¿Dónde deja eso a mi bisnieta? Como eterno segundo plato no la quiero. Antes prefiero que se busque a otro.

Yusuf-Den-Parim tenía dos grandes colmillos que sobresalían por encima del labio inferior y le llegaban casi hasta la altura de la frente. El izquierdo más grande que el otro. Y el segundo, más afilado. Con este último hizo un agujero en una lata y comenzó a beber de su contenido que caía a borbotones.

-Yo solo pongo los obstáculos. Son ellos los que nunca los superan. Es a Ranma y Akane a quienes debes culpar. A nadie más.

-Llegará el día en que te desenmascare y tendrás que pagar por tus engaños. Si tan solo ellos supieran de ti…ya no podrías controlarles.

-Pero no lo saben…ni lo sabrán. Conocés muy bien lo que le pasará a Shampoo si abres la boca, madre.

Cologne dio un golpecito con su bastón sobre el pedestal.

-No me llames así. Desde que has caído en Jusenkyo ya no eres hijo mío ni tienes nada que ver con Shampoo.

-¿Qué pasa, madre? ¿Te averguenza tener un hijo hombre, a pesar de ser una Amazona?

Cologne resopló, disgustada.

-De lo que me averguenzo es de tu crueldad y estupidez. Podrías buscarte una vida mejor en lugar de acosar a esos chicos.

-Bien sabes que no puedo. Si yo sufro por culpa de la maldición…pues que sufran todos los demás también. Jamás les permitiré que sean felices.

Yusuf-Den-Parim se levantó de su trono y se acercó hasta el pedestal. Cologne estaba encerrada en una jaula de bamboo.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-No.

-¡Mejor, mejor! Así no se te olvidará quién manda aquí.

El ogro se mojó el rostro con un poco de agua caliente que caía de una estalactita a un hervidor y de inmediato se transformó en un joven de unos dieciocho años. Llevaba una pequeña cicatriz por debajo de una oreja, única marca que no llegaba a afear su galante rostro. Las orejas y la nariz las tenía tan estilizadas que visto de perfil parecía uno típico actor de telenovela. De esos que parece que hablan a sus amadas mirándolas fijamente a los ojos pero que, en realidad, solo observan una cosa: la cámara. Del resto del cuerpo poca cosa podría decirse salvo lo evidente: que por su altura y presencia física parecía unos cuatro o cinco años mayor de lo que realmente era.

Yusuf-Den-Parim se asomó a un caldero mágico y pronunció sus palabras mágicas.

-Dibu-dibu-du.

-Míralos, madre. Acabo de liberar a Genma, Sown, Nabiki y Kasumi. Si lo he calculado bien todos han regresado en el tiempo al momento exacto en que Ranma acude al Dojo por primera vez, salvo el mismo Ranma que viajó más atrás en el tiempo y Akane que permanece igual. Mira, madre. He tenido éxito. Genma ya está obligando a Ranma a acudir al Dojo y los otros les esperan pacientemente. Mejor aún, Akane todavía no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-No entiendo qué planeas ganar con todo esto, Yusuf. ¿Por qué hacerles volver en el tiempo? Repetir toda su historia de amor. ¿Y por qué, en todo caso, no haces lo mismo con Akane? ¿Qué consigues dejándola afuera del embrujo?

-Es una intuición; quizá me equivoque pero quiero comprobar algo. ¿Cuándo dirías tú que comenzaron a enamorarse el uno del otro? ¿Cuando Akane decidió cortarse el pelo? ¿O cuando Ranma se convirtió en el primer chico en vencerla? ¿Tal vez, fue con lo de a obra de teatro? Desde luego que Shampoo hiciera poner celosa a Akane ayudó mucho. Sin embargo, yo creo que ya desde el primer día comenzó todo; en el mismísimo momento en que se vieron desnudos por error. Podrás llamarme cerdo, pero es lo que creo. Gracias a esa escena fue que ambos se inmunizaron desde el principio frente al hecho evidente de que él a veces apareciera como una mujer y ella se comportara en bastantes ocasiones como un hombre. Solo que esta vez, dudo mucho que la Akane actual, ya sobre aviso, vuelva a cometer el mismo error de dejarse ver desnuda…así que Ranma solo conocerá a una "marimacho" sin ningún encanto femenino ni interés. Por tanto no habrá tensión sexual subyacente. Ranma no sentirá una enorme timidez junto a ella, no la atacará para enmascarar sus pulsiones, se harán ´amigos´ y fin de la historia de amor. Akane nunca logrará que Ranma vuelva a enamorarse de ella ni que la vea como una mujer apetecible.

-No sé, no sé. Parece un buen plan salvo por un enorme detalle. ¡Los padres! Les obligarán a comprometerse otra vez. A Ranma le dará vergüenza y vuelta a empezar.

-Ya tengo previsto ese problema también…A Genma le da igual con cuál de todas las prometidas se case Ranma, solo hace falta que le recuerdes que Shampoo existe antes de que lleguen al Dojo. Y a Sown…le propondré un trato mucho mejor. Yo mismo me casaré con Akane y daré vía libre a mi sobrina.

Fin del Capítulo IV


	5. Capítulo V

Ranma y Genma avanzaban a los golpes -como acostumbraban- en dirección del Dojo Tendo cuando un puñetazo mal dado por parte del padre, provocó que ambos cayeran en un riachuelo cercano.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? -exclamó Ranma cuando se encontró sin comerlo ni beberlo, frente a frente con un oso panda- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

El panda hizo aparecer un cartelito tras otro mientras un más que desconcertado Ranma le atacaba: ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu padre! ¡Caímos en las fosas de Jusenkyo! ¿Recuerdas?

Pero Ranma no lo recordaba. Porque para él la maldición no había tenido lugar. De hecho, el panda se defendía de un muchacho en lugar de una chica con coleta. Y a Genma pronto le dio igual. Al fin y al cabo, repetían la misma rutina de siempre: entrenar a todas horas y lo hacían en la dirección que a él más le convenía. El Dojo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Unas calles más adelante, sin embargo, entre Ranma y el enorme panda se interpuso una chica despampanante: Shampoo. La primera sensación de Ranma fue de rechazo. Pero diferente al acostumbrado. Un rechazo cálido y suave. Conscientemente odiaba por vez primera su mueca de engreida que le afeaba el rostro y borraba todo atractivo del resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, sentía que ya le conocía y que aún sin agradarle demasiado era parte de su mundo. Desde hacía unas horas tenía el horrible presentimiento de haber perdido algo importante pero sin saber qué era. Algo en Shampoo le indicaba que ella quizá pudiera conocer la causa de su malestar.

Shampoo, por su parte, tenía bien estudiado su plan de acción. Dejaría a Ranma por el momento tranquilo y se ocuparía de su verdadero objetivo: Genma. O lo que es lo mismo, conseguir que le declaren prometida oficial y tomar la delantera.

-Yo tener que hablar con honorable padre de Ranma -le dijo mientras le rociaba con agua caliente-. Tener que cumplir promesa hecha a mi bisabuela.

Mientras Ranma veía como Genma y la chica abandonaban poco a poco su posición bajando la voz, pensó que probablemente no se estaba gestando nada bueno entre ellos y que quizá le convendría intervenir. Por otra parte se trataba de una oportunidad fabulosa para escapar de las conspiraciones de su padre. Aquellos primeros instantes de libertad en años -aunque para él solo hubiesen pasado unos minutos- no podían desperdiciarse.

Mientras tanto, por la otra acera iban avanzando Akane y Ukyo que habían unido fuerzas para hallar al joven extraviado. Ranma observó a ambas con curiosidad. La segunda no le resulta desagradable como Shampoo pero tampoco le atraía en demasía. _Simpática pero normalita_ -pensó. Y a su lado estaba la chica misteriosa que le había liberado. Un rostro generoso con un dejo de ferocidad y sin embargo sin rastros de maldad o egoismo. Es decir, una ferocidad infantil. Propia de una mujer impetuosa y apasionada que todavía no era mujer y siendo niña, canalizaba su pasión con ira. Todo eso fue capaz de ver Ranma a primera vista. Demasiado para una primera vez. Como si aquella mujer no tuviera secretos para él o de tenerlos, ya hiciera bastante tiempo que los había descubierto. Porque pese a todo, lo que la memoria no podía recordar porque no había sucedido, los demás sentidos lo tenían impregnado en cada una de sus células. Y así, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, Ranma entendió que lo que a él le faltaba -lo que había perdido instantes atrás- era ella. También entendió, en aquel estado de clarividencia en que parecía estar, que se acercaba un gran peligro, que iba en dirección a ella y que solo él podía hacerle frente. Se trataba de cinco demonios similares a Yusuf-Dem-Parim, pero pequeñitos y con alas. En un instante rodearon a ambas muchachas, desecharon a Ukyo e intentaron llevarse volando a Akane.

Cuando Ranma se lanzó sobre un puente, un carro y dos techos consecutivos para tomar impulso y finalmente alcanzar a los monstruos a unos treinta metros de altura, Genma se olvidó de Shampoo y comenzó a correr en dirección de su hijo. Pronto caerían irremediablemente si es que antes no se lo cargaban los mismos demonios que no cesaban de acosarle a diestra y siniestra. Ranma, mientras tanto, se aferraba a Akane con tanta fuerza que a la postre consiguió desprender las garras de todos los ogros de su cuerpo y comenzaron a caer. Si nadie lo remediaba, ambos morirían en el intento de conocerse. Uno de los demonios, el más grande de todos llevaba un ala medio rota y porfiaba inutilmente por remontar vuelo. Fue sobre este último que Ranma logró treparse en el último momento. Así, con el monstruo bajo sus pies y su amada en brazos, Ranma cayó al suelo amortiguando buena parte del impacto.

Genma llegó hasta su posición y le increpó de mala manera.

-¿Por qué has arriesgado la vida así por esa? Si no la conoces de nada.

No necesito conocerla para saber que es importante para mí. Además ella ha hecho lo mismo por mí antes. Me ha salvado del ogro.

-¿Dices qué es importante para ti? Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y espabila que pronto conocerás a a quien realmente te interesa. A tu prometida: Shampoo. Además, ¿desde cuándo piensas cosas tan románticoides tú? ¿Cómo puede ser tan importante una desconocida?

-Aquí mismo -se señaló Ranma la cabeza- no lo es. Pero aquí, se señaló la boca del estómago-, sentí que si algo le pasaba, aunque fuera un rasguño, no podría perdonármelo jamás.

-En serio, hijo. Hoy estás muy raro.

Cologne se asomó al caldero, miró a Yusuf y dijo:

-Pues yo no le veo nada inmaduro. Al contrario.

-Tienes razón, madre. Es el subconsciente. Sus pensamientos son los de un niño tímido. Pero el subconsciente recuerda las experiencias vividas hasta ayer y se resiste. Ranma se lo ha explicado muy bien a Genma. Aunque en su mente todavía no conoce a Akane, su corazón sigue amándola.

-O sea que has perdido.

-Yo no diría eso. Reconozco que he subestimado la fortaleza del amor de esos renacuajos pero se me ocurre que todavía tengo un par de objetos mágicos que pueden serme de provecho en la situación actual. Y quieran aceptarlo o no, tu bisniesta ya es la heredera oficial.

Fin del Capítulo V


	6. Capítulo VI

Al día siguiente, Akane se despertó en su habitación sin saber nada de Ranma ni de Genma. Lo último que recordaba es que caía cada vez más rápido y que unos brazos tan fuertes como gentiles habían alcanzado su cintura poco antes de desmayarse. No estaba herida pero se sentía fatal. Mejor dicho: entre deprimida y agotada. Como si se hubiese pasado toda la noche llorando en sueños y sin notarlo. Primero pensó que se resolvería todo remoloneando en la cama pero cuando notó que así su malestar solo empeoraba, decidió levantarse y ponerse a cocinar. Se había prometido a sí misma que practicaría en secreto al menos media hora por la mañana a diario. Y luego iría a buscarle. Daba igual donde se lo hubieran llevado Genma, Shampoo o Yusuf-Den-Parim, le hallaría.

Una hora más tarde Nabiki se acercó hasta la cocina con cara de cierta incredulidad. Masticaba un pastelito mientras sostenía otro con una mano.

-¿Le has ayudado tú, Kasumi?

-No ¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde se ha metido Akane pero me he encontrado esto en su habitación, sobre su bandeja de cocina. ¡Está buenísimo!

Akane en realidad estaba muy cerca, afuera sentada sobre una piedra junto a Ranma. Por primera vez en sus vidas hablaban solos sin que les interrumpieran.

-Verde.

-No.

-Amarillo.

-Tampoco.

-¿Celeste?

-Ni te acercas. Parece mentira que realmente no me conozcas -le reprochó Akane.

-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces esta mañana. No te conozco. La primera vez que te vi fue en la cueva de ese ogro que me capturó.

-¡Que sí me conoces! Soy Akane, tu prometida. Tú te convertías en chica cuando te mojaban con agua fría y en chico, si lo hacían con agua caliente. Tenías un sinfín de prometidas pero solo yo era la verdadera. Y aunque cocinaba fatal y a ti no te gustaba, sé que a veces probabas mis platos a escondidas.

-Espera, espera. Lo de volver en el tiempo es raro aunque puede que me lo crea. Pero lo demás…imposible. Transformaciones, varias prometidas. Mi padre no puede ser tan irresponsable.

-¿Te refieres al panda?

-…

Entonces Ranma se puso a pensar de verdad y pronto notó que efectivamente su línea temporal, la de Akane y la de Genma no eran las mismas. A ellos les habían ocurrido cosas que a él no. Solo así se explicaba que hubiese tantos huecos en su memoria. ¿Cómo le había capturado Yusuf-Den-Parim? No lo recordaba. ¿Por qué se transformaban su padre cuando se mojaba? Tampoco lo sabía.

-Me rindo. ¿Cuál es? -preguntó Ranma, dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-Digo…¿cuál es tu color preferido? ¿No será el rosa, verdad?

-Nooo. La verdad que ninguno me gusta más que otro. Todos, incluso el claro y denso rosa, tienen por momentos tonalidades que les hacen bellos. Solo es cuestión de mirar bien.

-Te entiendo. Pasa igual con las personas. Hasta en los peores enemigos puedes hallar aspectos grandiosos si tienes la paciencia de buscarlos.

-¡Caramba, Ranma! Es la primera vez que me dices algo así, tan profundo.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo cómo era antes. A lo mejor es como tu dices. Sigo siendo el mismo pero con otra tonalidad. Un tono más abierto.

-Me gusta ese tono…ha de ser porque ya no somos prometidos oficiales ni tienes tu maldición. Por fin eres el Ranma normal que siempre debiste ser.

Y Akane por fin juntó el coraje suficiente para incorporarse hasta rozar sus mejillas con las de Ranma e intentar besarlo.

-No -dijo Ranma y le apartó-. Yo no soy de quien te enamoraste.

-¡Tonto! -exclamó Akane-. ¿No estarás celoso de ti mismo?

-Puede que sea intransigente en esto pero la atracción física solo es un porcentaje muy pequeño del amor. Lo que realmente importa son las experiencias compartidas. La calidad de aquellas multiplican el amor o provocan que se esfume. No niego que sienta atracción por ti pero está claro que no estamos sincronizados en vivencias. Sería injusto para ti. Si alguien pregunta cuándo nos enamoramos, ¿qué diré? ¿Que no me acuerdo?

-Dirás que cada vez que me ves, vuelves a enamorarte de mi, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Como me ocurre a mí contigo.

Ranma cogió la mano de Akane y acarició su palma con la yema de los dedos.

-Estamos jugando con fuego -dijo y la besó. El primer beso duró tan solo unos instantes. La segunda vez que se tocaron sus labios, ya no pudieron separararse.

Yusuf-Den-Parim se alejó de su caldero mágico echando espuma por la boca y envuelto en una nube de odio. Para avivar más su malestar, tuvo que oir los comentarios mordaces de Cologne.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Puedes interrumpir la consumación de su amor tantas veces como quieras pero jamás intentes separarles. Solo conseguirás el efecto contrario.

-Si no puedo separarles por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

Fin del Capítulo VI


	7. Capítulo VII

Aquella noche Yusuf-Den-Parim volvió a pronunciar sus palabras mágicas para materializarse en el Dojo de los Tendo y se llevó a Akane. Cuando la muchacha despertó, se encontró una vez más en una especie de palacio dentro de una gruta y a su lado, al ogro que le observaba dormir.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? Empiezo a creer que de verdad tendré que usar la fuerza contigo.

-Lo mismo de siempre -repuso Yusuf-Den-Parim-. Que te olvides de ese muchacho. Mira mi caldero. Él ya se ha vuelto a olvidar de ti. Le he encerrado otra vez en una botellita mágica. Cuado despierte y le liberen, ya no recordará nada de la Akane de siempre, su prometida, ni de la Akane que besó hoy, la de los "tonos".

-Mientras sigamos enamorados, sé que al final volverá a mi.

-El amor es ciencia, humana. Ya he retirado el primer componente de vuestra receta de amor: el conocimiento mutuo. Y ahora quitaré uno más de su cabeza, tu presencia.

-Es igual, lo que intentes. Él vendrá a buscarme.

-No creo. No sabe que existes, no sabe que te he secuestrado. No hay razón alguna para que te busque.

-Vendrá.

-En tal caso, es un trato. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que acuda el renacuajo a buscarte y pronuncie tu nombre. Y si tarda una eternidad, pues te pasarás la eternidad conmigo…

-Vendrá.

Yusuf-Den-Parim exhaló un resoplido de disgusto.

-¡Deja de repetir eso! Todos los humanos sois iguales. Necios y engreidos. ¿Acaso realmente crees que el "Amor" es algo tan mágico que todo lo puede?

-Vendrá.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto confías en un estúpido humano que tardó siglos en confesar sus sentimientos?

-Vendrá.

Entonces Yusuf-Den-Parim bramó una serie de juramentos en su idioma original de los que Akane solo pudo entender el final: "¡Que te calles!"

-Vendrá -volvió a desafiarle.

-No, no lo hará. Y aunque lo haga por casualidad. No será capaz de verte -exparció unos polvos mágicos sobre Akane-. A partir de ahora serás invisible para él. Ni te verá ni oirá nada de lo que digas o hagas. Os moveréis en dos dimensiones paralelas.

-Vendrá -dijo Akane una vez más.

-Lo dudo. Y aún así, si no te ve, ¿qué chances hay de que pronuncie tu nombre en voz alta?

El gesto de Akane era glacial pero sereno. Sin odio ni miedo.

-¡Vendrá! Y mucho antes de lo que imaginas.

_Es inútil debatir con humanos, mucho menos educarles_ -penso Yusuf-Den-Parim-. _Si tan solo pudiera quitarle ese estorbo del corazón, Akane sería la novia perfecta: guapa y valiente. Pero con tantas emociones no me sirve. Primero tendré que transformala en una ogra como yo_.

Y así se pasó toda la noche Akane, repitiendo el mismo verbo una y otra vez. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el mismísimo instante en que le alejaron de Ranma y solo pudiera volver a andar cuando se cumpliera aquella profecía que sus labios no paraban de pronunciar. Al amanecer, _Pe-chan_ se abrió paso entre unos Tendo que, sorprendentemente para él, parecían no conocerle de nada. Nabiki le perseguía con una escoba por las escaleras mientras Katsumi aguardaba con otra al pie del salón. Tres o cuatro escobazos más tarde, arribó al cuarto de Akane y lo halló vacío. Y al rato, se topó con Ranma encerrado en la botellita.

Si Ranma se hubiese quedado a hablar con Ryoga cuando este le liberó, quizá se hubiese ido al traste el plan de Yusuf-Den-Parim, ya que Ryoga recordaba absolutamente todo. Si al menos, lo hubiese hecho con alguien de la familia, por lo menos se hubiese enterado de que una tal Akane estaba desaparecida. Sin embargo, Ranma no desperdició un segundo en nimiedades tales como enterarse de qué hacía allí, quién le había liberado o dónde estaba. En cuanto se vio libre, saltó por la ventana y empezó a registrar todas y cada una de las casas del vecindario en busca de aquello que había perdido. No sabía bien qué era pero tenía la certeza de que algo importante le faltaba. Ryoga intentó seguirle pero a las dos o tres calles debió de extraviar el rumbo porque ya no se le vio más. Así, pues, Ranma abandonó el Dojo de los Tendo sin saber nada de Akane, su ausencia, ni siquiera su nombre. Tan solo que debía encontrar algo cuya naturaleza no lograba recordar.

Una semana después, tocó a la puerta de una iglesia abandonada.

-Vete, humano -le respondió uno de los pequeños ogros idénticos a Yusuf-Den-Parim que había atacado el día anterior a Akane-. ¡No se te ha perdido nada por aquí!

-¡Precisamente! -repuso el muchacho. Se me ha perdido algo y solo me queda este sitio en todo Nerima por revisar.

Los ogritos bajaron la mirilla de la puerta y se miraron con horror. De sobra sabían por la experiencia anterior lo fuertes que eran sus puñetazos. Por el momento estaban a salvo pues Ranma ya no les recordaba pero era mejor no contradecirle.

Akane y el ogro observaban la escena desde lo más alto del campanario.

-¿Qué te dice la ciencia sobre esto, Yusuf-kun? He dicho que vendría y vino.

-Ha sido casualidad. Pasa por aquí como por todos los demás sitios. Para no dejarse nada sin revisar. Si realmente el "Amor" es más fuerte que la "Ciencia" como aseguras, tendrá que ser capaz de sentirte y recordarte.

Efectivamente Ranma recorrió la iglesia de arriba abajo sin hallar ni rastro de lo que fuera que provocaba su carencia. Por momentos, incluso, llegó a estar frente a frente con Akane. Ella le gritaba, besaba, hablaba y hasta pegaba con el mazo pero era inútil. Ranma no le percibía en lo más mínimo.

Al final el muchacho abandonó la iglesia y se sentó en la acera a llorar. Ya no sabía dónde seguir buscando. Akane también lloraba, asomada al campanario. De pronto, una lágrima de la jovencita resbaló por su mejilla, luego se deslizó por la piedra de la barandilla del campanario y finalmente, cayó al vacío. Justo debajo, a unos cuarenta metros se encontraba Ranma evacuando su dolor. Cuando aquella lágrima entró en contacto con su pecho, el muchacho simplemente se estremeció.

-¡Akane!

El ogro volvió a pronunciar mil millones de maldiciones en su idioma original, ininteligibles para ambos amados. Mientras tanto Ranma escaló la torre de la iglesia y se enfrentó a su enemigo.

-Arggggh -protestó Yusuf-Den-Parim-. ¿Cómo puede una simple y estúpida lágrima trascender el tiempo y el espacio? ¿Cómo puede romper dos embrujos al mismo tiempo?

Con este último desenlace, el ogro perdió la paciencia y pronunció su último hechizo. Poco después, la nube mágica volvió a rodear a ambos enamorados y les hizo desaparecer.

-¿Qué has hecho? -interrogó Cologne que había presenciado desde su celda la escena entera- ¿A dónde les has enviado?

-A uno al polo norte y al otro, al polo sur. También he vaciado sus memorias de todo recuerdo. La botellita es un encantamiento más sutil pero frágil. Este en cambio es irreversible.

A continuación Yusuf-Den-Parim, llamó a dos de sus ogritos y les transformó. El primero se convirtió en un apuesto joven que odiaba comer y el segundo, en una chica tímida que era capaz de leer los pensamientos de los demás. Las almas gemelas y enlaces perfectos para Ranma y Akane según dictaba la ciencia. Luego, les envió junto a sus parejas científicamente más idóneas.

Ranma despertó en un desierto de hielo. Miró a ambos lados sin hallar mayor cobijo que una depresión en la tierra que parecía albergar menos nieve. En aquel recobejo, sentada sobre una piedra de hielo, una jovencita, tan delicada y pura como la nieve, comenzaba a hablarle.

-No tengas miedo, amor mio. Sé que no recuerdas nada pero yo todo lo sé sobre ti. Sé que estás perdido y confundido. Y que aún así me encuentras irresistible. Eso es porque soy tu amor perfecto. Acércate a mi. Yo te contaré toda tu vida. Por ejemplo, de sobra sé también que lo que más temes es confesar tus sentimientos y que te hieran. Por eso callas. Jamás te animarás a revelar tu amor a nadie, salvo a mí. Por eso soy tu enlace perfecto. Porque no hace falta que digas nada. Puedo leerlo en tu corazón.

-Lo siento -dijo Ranma-. Pero estoy enamorado de otra mujer. Y si realmente eres capaz de leer mis sentimientos como aseguras, verás que no miento.

La jovencita cerró los ojos. Inhaló el aire fresco que le rodeaba, tres veces y exhaló también en tres ocasiones el cúmulo de vapor que sus pulmones habían calentado. A continuación, miró al cielo y dijo:

-Señor, señor, Yusuf-sama. No miente. El humano realmente sigue enamorado de otra.

Mientras tanto, en el polo sur, una escena idéntica se había desarrollado con Akane como protagonista.

-Señor, señor, Yusuf-sama- No miente. La humana realmente sigue enamorada de otro.

Yusuf-Den-Parim dejó salir otro bramido de su garganta, uno tan potente y angustioso que incluso los enamorados en ambos puntos cardinales del planeta fueron capaces de oirlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que rechacen al amor de sus vidas científicamente demostrado por otro que ni siquiera recuerdan haber experimentado?

-¿No entiendes que están enamorados? -le replicó Cologne-. Ante eso nada puede hacer la ciencia, salvo sonrojarse y admitir que es menos poderosa que el "Amor". Solo podrás quitar aquel sentimiento de sus cuerpos, arrancándoles el corazón.

-Y eso mismo pienso hacer -bramó otra vez Yusuf-Den-Parim.

Fin del Capítulo VII


	8. Capítulo final

Dicen "los que saben" que aquel día Yusuf-Den-Parim se hizo pequeñito, muy pequeñito, tanto que cabía en la punta de un alfiler. Y aseguran que aún así de pequeñito se le oía jurar y perjurar en contra del "Amor" y los humanos. Nadie sabe -ni siquiera "los que saben"-, por qué no había cumplido nunca su amenaza de luchar por el amor de Akane en su forma humana y de frente. Yo creo que, en el fondo, sentía demasiada vergüenza. Quizá por esta razón cuando recuerdo cómo se comportó durante toda esta historia, en lugar de sentir enojo, tan solo siento pena. La cuestión es que en lugar de resignarse al rechazo o intentar luchar con nobleza por su amada, Yusuf, decidió menguar todo lo que pudo hasta ser capaz de realizar su último plan, el más infame de todos: introducirse en el corazón de ambos humanos y destruir su amor desde el origen mismo de la pulsión.

Le acompañaban en su detestable cruzada los siete ogritos de su corte demoníaca.

-Yusuf-sama, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo podremos destruir su amor desde dentro?

-Es muy sencillo, lacayo. En lo más profundo del corazón de cada humano, existe una personificación del yo propio, con todas sus características, emociones y pensamientos. Basta con acabar con él, para luego remarcar otro "yo" de Ranma con otras vivencias, inclinaciones y amores. Otro "yo" ajeno a si mismo y a Akane. En suma, una forma de acabar con su amor aún mejor que asesinándoles. Aquí y ahora, cortaremos el hilo invisible que les une.

-No lo sé, amo. Intuyo que se defenderá. En el fondo estamos en su territorio: su corazón. Usted no sabe lo fuerte que es.

-Tonterías, lacayo. Este sitio es el más débil del humano. Aquí habitan sus miedos, inseguridades, deseos inconfesables. No tienes idea de la cantidad de aliados que encontraremos por el camino. Basta con que una sola parte de su corazón se ponga de nuestra parte, nos tema o simplemente se muestre indiferente a nuestra presencia para que se encuentre indefenso frente a nuestro poder. Simplemente que una parte minúscula e inconsciente desee librarse de Akane para irse con Shampoo o que tema al compromiso o que disfrute más practicando artes marciales que conviviendo con su pareja. Por esa misma hendija entraremos hasta el núcleo mismo de su corazón y le destruiremos.

A los ogros les rodeaba un paisaje ciertamente extraño. El suelo era carnoso y blando, único detalle que delataba que se encontraban dentro de un corazón. El resto se componía de infinitas imágenes de los recuerdos de Ranma volando suavemente como hojas impulsadas por el viento.

-¿Lo ha notado, Yusuf-sama? Solo aparece la humana.

-¡Sí, lo he notado! Será mejor que te calles y empieces a destrozarlas si no quieres que yo haga lo propio contigo.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Yusuf-Den-Parim estaba impresionado. En todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, Akane aparecía hermosa. Sin duda era la misma pero con un brillo diferente, como si el muchacho, hábil fotógrafo, hubiese captado sus mejores ángulos para sacar sus momentos-foto. Ante aquella demostración de verdadero amor, Yusuf-Den-Parim, se sintió aún más pequeñito de lo que ya estaba y estuvo a punto de rendirse. Él, por muy enamorado que estuviera, jamás sería capaz de captar su verdadera belleza de aquella manera tan singular y profunda. No obstante, su persistencia de ogro enfurecido le impedía notar lo evidente: que la lucha estaba perdida aún antes de empezar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -bramó-. Dejad sus recuerdos en paz y corred. Revisadlo todo. Buscad alguna Shampoo, Ukyo o lo que sea. Y si no sale nada, al menos el sitio en donde se oculta su "yo" verdadero.

Pasaron diez minutos, quince y luego veinte más mientras los monstruitos revisaban uno cada uno de los recovecos del corazón de Ranma sin hallar nada útil ni a su verdero "yo".

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde!

De cada una de las paredes, pasillos y pasadizos que conformaban el corazón imaginario de Ranma, comenzaron a sentirse una fuertes vibraciones.

-No soy cobarde. Me he estado mostrando en todo momento. Solo que no eres capaz de reconocerme. Yo soy todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que has visto.

A continuación se formó un violento tornado que recogió con su fuerza centrífuga el cien por ciento de las imágenes. En el epicentro del mismo se fue formando poco a poco una imagen humana. Aquel prodigio se desarolló durante unos dos minutos hasta que por fin, solo quedó la imagen de un hombre: Ranma.

-Perfecto, perfecto. Al final resolveremos nuestro problema como debe ser. Con un combate singular.

-Pelearemos, demonio. Pero aquí no se resuelve nada. Ganes o pierdas, Akane nunca será tuya.

Yusuf-Den-Parim sabía que tenía razón pero ya le daba todo igual. Si hacía falta, mataría al humano y moldearía a Akane con otra personalidad. No sería el final perfecto que él esperaba pero le valía.

-Humano, ¿eres consciente de que soy inmortal?

-Aquí dentro yo también lo soy -repuso el joven aritsta marcial y comenzó sus ataques con un doble Moko Takabashi.

-Ja, veo que estás pletórico de confianza, jovencito. Pero es inútil. Ya vez que no sufro daño alguno.

A continuación Ranma relajó los puños para que estos adquirieran la máxima velocidad posible, se concentró en recordar todas las enseñanzas de Cologne y soltó sobre su oponente infinidad de puñetazos a la velocidad de la luz: el truco de las castañas calientes. En este caso, tuvo la seguridad de haber dado en el blanco.

-Muy bien, humano -sonrió sarcásticamente Yusf-Den-Parim-. Eso me ha dolido un poco. ¿Qué más sabes hacer? Desde luego provocándome dolor no conseguirás nada.

A continuación Ranma intentó expulsar al ogro de su corazón utilizando el Huracán del dragón. Y quizá lo hubiese conseguido si no fuera porque Yusuf-Den-Parim -como todo demonio- tenía una alas bastante fuertes, lo suficiente para recuperar el control en el aire y volver hasta Ranma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bueno, humano, creo que ya solo te queda la técnica secreta de los Saotome, aunque no sé dónde podrás esconderte aquí.

Yusuf-Den-Parim agitó sus alas negras con mayor suavidad hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con la tierra. Ranma, ya decididamente indefenso, tan solo esperaba el golpe de gracia, el primer ataque de su oponente.

-Veo que ya has entendido la diferencia en nuestro poder, muchacho. Mejor así. Si no te defiendes, prometo que no te dolerá. Cierra los ojos. Dibu-dibu-du.

Los ogritos que acompañaban al Yusuf-Den-Parim saltaban y aplaudían, gozosos. Su amo por fin vencía al joven. Como prueba de ello todos cuchicheaban sobre el mismo fenómeno: Ranma le hacía caso en todo e incluso ya había cerrado los ojos. La verdad es que en ese entonces todavía no se había rendido, tan solo ya estaba preso del encantamiento del ogro y no podía moverse.

Yusuf-Den-Parim concentró todo su poder en un punto, el dedo índice de su mano derecha hasta que se formó frente a ella una gran bola de poder morada. Mientras la formaba, seguía pronunciando su encantamiento con ritmo monótono y frio: "dibu-dibu-di, dibu-dibu-du".

-Despídete de este mundo y de Akane, estorbo.

Y aquella bola de energía, tan poderosa como para destruir la Tierra entera y al menos dos galaxias, cayó de lleno sobre su contrincante.

Los ogritos que se habían ocultado detrás de su Señor, seguían saltando y aplaudiendo la "hazaña" de su amo. Poco a poco el polvo y la humareda que la explosión había generado fue disipándose hasta revelar un enorme crater y en el centro, el cuerpo de Ranma intacto. Frente a él, multitud de mujeres. Mejor dicho, de Akanes.

-¿De…de…de dónde han salido tantas?

-El corazón de Ranma está repleto de mi. No importa qué ataque te inventes, yo lo pararé.

-Ya veo -farfulló Yusuf-Den-Parim-. Él es la personificación de su "yo" y tú, la de su amor. ¡Mejor! Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

Al instante, una bola morada de un diámetro mucho mayor que la anterior se materializó en el centro del escenario.

-Ahora sí, despedíos del mundo de los vivos.

La bola comenzó a girar sobre sí misma a gran velocidad y luego aceleró en dirección a los enamorados. De pronto, al hacer contacto con los muchachos, se detuvo sin explotar. En el centro de la misma se distinguía una zona más oscura que porfiaba por mantener su forma pero poco a poco se iba resquebrajando. Y luego, un chorro de agua brotó de la misma. Era el ataque dual de Ranma y Akane, aquel que solo se producía cuando estaban furiosos. Yusuf-Den-Parim no llegó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba porque el golpe fue tan violento y rápido que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el exterior, con su tamaño normal y a los pies de un Ranma real que ya había despertado del embrujo.

-Es increible el poder de vuestro amor, humano. Ahora ya no tengo más remedio que matarte. La verdad es que no quería. Mi madre me lo reprochará.

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, soy hijo de Cologne. Por eso tus técnicas más poderosas me parecen suaves como la brisa de verano. Me las conozco de memoria.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera siquiera asimilar la nueva buena, una tercera bola de energía gigante volvió a materializarse junto a él.

-Si no puedo destruir vuestro amor, te destruiré a ti. Ya todo me da igual.

Solo entonces y al pronunciar aquellas palabras mezquinas, un chorro de sangre brotó de sus labios mientras caía al suelo. Alguien le había golpeado.

-Ya te he advertido en la iglesia, Yusuf-kun, que si me provocabas iba a terminar utilizando la fuerza contra ti.

-A…Akane. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? Estamos en el Polo Norte y se supone que tú aguardas en el Polo Sur.

Entonces el ogro miró al cielo y exclamó lleno de rabia:

-¿¡Has sido tú madre?! ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme?

-Lo siento, hijo -repuso Cologne que seguía toda la escena desde el caldero-. No puedo permitir que mates al prometido de mi bisnieta.

Akane y Ranma se pusieron en la misma pose que dentro de su corazón.

-¡Ríndete, Yusuf, -exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo- o volveremos a utilizar el ataque de las aguas!

No hizo falta que Yusuf se rindiera ni que los enamorados realizaran el ataque. Yusuf-Den-Parim sintió cómo un nuevo borbotón de sangre subía por us garganta y le obligaba a evacuarla por la boca. Fue entonces que advirtió que no era que Akane se hubiera vuelto fuerte de golpe sino que él se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Simplemente estaba a punto de explotar, literalmente, de la rabia.

-Dibu-dibu-du -dijo por última vez y desapareció envuelto en su nube mágica. Según cuentan "los que saben", con todo lo que aprendió Yusuf-Den-Parim en su aventura rodeado de humanos, no tuvo muchos problemas para hallar a una ogra que le quisiera y a la que no le molestara que de vez en cuando, cuando se mojaba con agua caliente, se convirtiera en feo humano. Porque fue entonces, al verse derrotado, que comprendió que lo que él realmente quería era a una ogra y lo que le avergonzaba y le impulsaba a actuar como un tonto, era su condición de medio-humano. También entendió que en el campo del amor, da igual si eres un feo humano pues tu ogra siempre te verá como un apuesto y gallardo demonio.

Ranma y Akane, por su parte, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Ah, y se dieron un gran y cariñoso beso que ni Cologne ni ninguna otra prometida osó interrumpir.

FIN

Así termina mi primer fanfic. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo. Sé que no he sido totalmente fiel a la personalidad de Ranma y Akane pero ¿os habéis puesto a pensar alguna vez por qué Rumiko no nos regala un final feliz perfecto, siendo que no solo no odia a sus personajes, sino que además, en el caso concreto de Ranma y Akane, les tiene un enorme aprecio? Desde luego, si no les quisiera, no se podría entender el mimo con que les trata a lo largo de los 38 tomos que componen la obra. Pensando en darle un final feliz y cerrado es que he escrito este fanfic y por esa razón he quitado ya en el primer capítulo y de forma precipitada los tres estorbos que, a mi modo de ver, impedían la consumación de su amor: la maldición, la incapacidad de cocinar bien de Akane y las molestas interrupciones. Como la mayoría de los fanfics de esta temática, el trabajo de escritura no deja de ser un intento de llenar el vacío por el final abierto y por tanto, era un paso necesario.

No obstante, me gustaría aclarar que no creo que el final abierto original fuera necesariamente un mal final. Por el contrario, en el contexto paródico en el que crea Rumiko, probablemente se tratara del final ideal. Me explico: en una historia de amor convencional, _Maison Ikkoku_, por ejemplo, el protagonista masculino y el femenino tienen bien en claro sus roles, ambos van madurando poco a poco, existe una serie de contratiempos: dos o tres rivales, oposición de algún familiar, falta de entendimiento inicial, etc. Y al final tenemos un casamiento o desenlace trágico.

Sin embargo, Ranma y Akane rompen con cada una de estas características de forma paródica desde el principio pues Ranma invade el rol femenino y Akane, el masculino. No hay oposición familiar al casamiento. Al contrario, el obstáculo familiar se da por la desmesura en la aceptación de los padres. De hecho, la serie de infortunios no les sirve a los personajes para madurar. Nunca. A lo sumo Ranma evoluciona en el campo de las artes marciales. Akane ni eso. ¿Hay un rival fuerte y uno o dos secundarios como en toda comedia romántica? No, son muchísimos más. A Ranma le persigue Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, -todas principales- y en alguna ocasión Nabiki y hasta Kuno, sin contar que Katsumi también podría si quisiera. En este contexto, el desenlace trágico: muerte de Akane, o el feliz, casamiento, es imposible. Por el contrario, no se me ocurre mejor forma de parodiar el final de una historia de amor -sea feliz o trágica- que no resolverla.

Es este mismo contexto el que explica el comportamiento de algún personaje. Por ejemplo, no es que Akane sea tonta perdida. Si no reconoce que el pañuelo de _Pe-chan_ y el de Ryoga son iguales es debido a la clave paródica. Hay que notar que en el caso de Ran con Sinichi-Conan, la chica está totalmente ajena al hecho fantástico y por tanto le cuesta unir los cabos sueltos. En cambio, Akane conoce perfectamente las fosas de Jusenkyo y no deduce las identidades por pura falta de interés de la autora en la maduración de los personajes.

_Inuyasha _y _Maison Ikkoku_ no son parodias y casualmente encuentran un final feliz cerrado. _Lum_, sin llegar a ser una parodia, pone el acento más en la comedia que en el aspecto romántico y tiene también, por esta razón, un final abierto.

Para llegar al final cerrado, por tanto, no es necesario cambiar la forma de comportarse de los personajes. Tan solo romper con la clave paródica de Rumiko para que estos puedan evolucionar. Esto signfica, entre otras cosas, desactivar el procedimiento cómico número uno de Rumiko: la interrupción. Durante la primera mitad aproximadamente de _Maison Ikkoku_, Godai sufrió ese martirio igual que Ranma y por momentos, parecía que la obra sucumbiría a la falta de entendimiento eterna. Pero a partir de la historia en la que Kyoko se escapó de vacaciones y él la buscó por medio Japón, Godai fue conquistando poco a poco la falta de comunicación hasta llegar al final feliz que todos conocemos. Un fanfic bien hecho, en resumen, debería tratar al _Ranma 1/2 _original de Rumiko como si fuera la primera parte de _Maison Ikkoku_ y luego, desarrollar la historia como ocurre en la segunda parte, es decir, con la misma clave humorística pero permitiendo a los personajes progresar gradualmente. Desde luego, yo no tuve la paciencia ni el tiempo para hacerlo en el grado que corresponde y opté por una fórmula más sencilla, hacerlos evolucionar rápidamente sin pararme a justificar si tanta madurez de golpe es coherente con los personajes originales. Y por esta licencia que me tomé, pido disculpas a todos mis lectores en esta larguísima nota final.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme,

Leandro-Sensei.


End file.
